Truths&Triangles
by Audrey8282
Summary: Picking up where we left off from the season finale, this is an idea of how the first episode of the season might play out.


Pick up from exactly where we left off.

Zoe: We need to talk

Wade looking reading Zoe's face: Who was at the door?

Zoe: George

Wade is visibly upset: What the hell was he doing here?

Zoe: He came to tell me the wedding is off.

Wade: Why the hell is the wedding off?

Zoe: because of me (pause) I think.

Wade: So what are you going to do?

It has been an excruciatingly long minute of silence for Wade, when Zoe finally decides to answer.

Zoe: I don't know

Wade is angry, gets up from the bed, gets dressed and leaves without a word. Zoe does not make a move to stop him. She needs time to think.

Next morning, there is a knock at Zoe's door. It's George and she lets him in.

George greets her with a big smile: I couldn't sleep.

Zoe with a less than happy face: me neither.

George is confused: Is anything wrong?

Zoe is surprised by his question and says dripping with sarcasm: wrong? Oh I don't know, up until 12 hours ago, I thought you were married. Then you show up at my door telling me you called it off and then kiss me. I can't see what could possibly be wrong.

George: obviously, you're upset.

Zoe: yeah, I'm a little upset.

George: why?

Zoe: are you serious? I came to you before the wedding, during the bluebell battle and poured my heart out and you shut me down.

George: as I recall, you told me in that same conversation that you'd wait.

Zoe: I did wait, up until the very second you told me you loved Lemon and that you were going to marry her.

George (guilty): I know, I know, this is all a bit sudden and unfair. But I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying Lemon. We'd been together so long and then you came out of nowhere. It was like a kick to the gut when I found out you were staying in town. I realized I could not go through with a wedding knowing I had such strong feelings for you. I couldn't in good conscious walk around town a married man, while harbouring all these feelings for you. Look Zoe, I really want to see where this can go.

Zoe: George, you've done this before. After finding out about Lemon and Lavon you came to me and told me you'd like to take things slow and then you just went back.

George: I know that's what I did and I'm sorry for shutting you out. But I am ready now, ready to start something new…with you.

Zoe is visibly shocked and doesn't know what to say.

George: Obviously I've made a mess of this whole situation and I'm determined to make it up to the people that I've hurt, but Zoe, I don't want to hide my feelings anymore.

Zoe: George, (pause) can we just back up here a second. I'm reeling and need some time to think about all this.

George looks disappointed: I get it Zoe, take the time you need. But just know I will be here when you're ready.

George leans down and gives her a kiss. She doesn't respond to it. He exits.

Kitchen (Mansion).

Lavon and Wade are making breakfast (in silence). It is clear to Lavon that Wade is in no mood to talk about what's bothering him (which something clearly is).

Zoe walks in.

Zoe: Wade I need to talk to you.

Wade: Well I don't want to talk to you. I just suddenly lost my appetite. I'm going to work.

Wade leaves

Lavon: What the hell is going on?

Zoe: We slept together last night.

Lavon: Do you know the wedding is off?

Zoe: yeah, George came to the carriage house last night and told me.

Lavon: and Wade knows

Zoe: yeah

Lavon: What are you going to do?

Zoe: I don't know Lavon, I want to talk to Wade, but as usual he is being the big baby that he is.

Lavon is supportive of his friend.

Lavon: I'm here for you, you know that right.

Zoe: I know.

Rammer Jammer. Wade is working behind the bar, when George walks in.

George: Hey Wade, can I get a number 4.

Wade ignores him.

George: Wade?

Wade: you know what; get your own damn breakfast.

George: Not you too, I knew I was going to be the town pariah for what I did, but I thought you'd at least support me.

Wade: support you? Are you out've your mind?

George: Wade, I never meant to hurt anyone; I just couldn't go through with it.

Wade spits out the words: So you're willing to throw a 15 year relationship out the window for some piece of New York ass?

George gets angry: Hey, watch it

Wade: The only good news in all this is that finally golden boy is tarnished.

George: Why are you so angry?

Wade: You know what, in my opinion, y'all are perfect for each other. Both selfish, don't bother looking around to see or care that they're hurting people. So long as you get what you want right?

George is flustered: wait a minute

Wade: nah, I said what I needed to say.

Wade walks away leaving George very confused about his strong reaction.

George walks into Zoe's office.

George: can we talk?

Zoe: um, yeah, sure.

She gets up from behind her desk.

George: I was just at the Rammer Jammer and talking to Wade.

Zoe is trying to hide her emotions and stay cool: and…

George: and he is very upset.

Zoe: I bet a lot of the town is not too happy with your decision.

George: no, I mean he is MAD. What the hell is going on?

Zoe takes a deep breath and gestures for George to sit.

Zoe: I thought you were getting married; I couldn't stand the thought of being in the same town as your wedding so I left for Mobile.

George is listening attentively wondering where this is going.

Zoe takes another breath never looking at George: Long story, but Wade and I ended up finding shelter from the storm in a barn. Lavon had told me that Wade had some feelings for me and that he was mad at me because I had feelings for you. Now that I have decided to stay, I needed all the friends I could get so I really wanted to repair our relationship. During our time in the barn, we talked, and he said Lavon was wrong, the reason he wanted me was because of sexual frustration and that sleeping with him would be a good way to get over you.

Finally Zoe looks up and looks George straight in the eye: So we did.

George confused: did what?

Zoe: we slept together.

George is shocked: when.

Zoe: last night, right before you knocked on my door.

George finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together: So that's why he's pissed. He likes you too.

Zoe: no, that's just it, he doesn't like me. I think he got what he wanted and then left.

George: As much as I hate to tell you this, but if that were true, he would not have reacted the way he did at the Rammer Jammer. Honestly Zoe, I have never seen Wade more upset. He has some strong feelings for you and they probably grew stronger after last night. I can't believe this.

Zoe: I know, what a mess.

George: How do you feel about Wade?

Zoe: I don't know, this has all happened too fast, my head is spinning.

George: I'm not going to lie and tell you that what you just told me didn't rip my heart out. But if I am being honest, I have to admit that I had no business showing up at your place last night and you can do whatever you want. I have to accept responsibility for my actions. But now I need to know, do you want to be with Wade?

Zoe says nothing, but looks pained.

George: okay, I get it, time, you need time. Just come find me when you're ready to talk.

George leaves a visibly upset Zoe. With purpose, she stands up and walks out of her office slamming the door.

There is a loud and repetitive knock on Wade's door. He gets up from the couch to go answer it and hesitates when he hears Zoe shouting his name. He decides it's time to face the music. He opens the door mid knock.

Zoe: I need to talk to you and you're going to listen.

Wade gestures for her to come in.

Zoe: what the hell kind of reaction was that last night. How could you just pick up and leave me like that.

Wade: I asked you what you were going to do and you said you didn't know. That's all I needed to hear.

Zoe: Excuse me for having something thrown at me unexpectedly and taking a split second to analyze it.

Wade smiles: because you have to analyze it all to death don't you.

Zoe: it's who I am.

Wade: So what are you doing here now, shouldn't you be with golden boy.

Zoe: Look Wade, we slept together last night. It may not have meant anything to you, but it meant something to me. I was being honest when I told you I was not that kind of girl. I didn't do it out of sexual frustration and I sure as hell didn't use you to get over George.

Wade: So why did you do it?

Zoe: because of the way I felt last night. You said there was something between us, you made me realize that.

Wade is very surprised by her words.

Zoe continues: and it was confirmed by us having such a strong connection in bed, or at least I thought so. I am just so disappointed that you could just walk off like that. Did you not feel what I felt?

Wade: I asked you what you were going to do after golden boy showed up, you didn't know. If you're telling the truth and really felt something, you would've told him to take a hike. So something is not adding up.

Zoe begins to speak, but now Wade has gotten angry again

Wade: you know what, it doesn't matter. I got what I wanted. I'm over this. As far as I'm concerned, y'all can live happily ever after.

Zoe: you're lying and I don't know why

Wade: believe what you want, but I'm done with this.

Zoe: You know what I think; I think you're chickening out, just like you have all year. You've had feelings for me for a long time and you never did anything about it. Hell, I'm even the one who made the first move last night. I don't know why you're so scared to admit it. Stop being a chicken and be a man and answer this question honestly. Do you have feelings for me?

Wade doesn't say a word. Zoe turns on her heel and walks out. She slams the door behind her. Wade stands still for a moment and then angrily starts destroying things in his apartment.

Lavon walks in to Wade's apartment and sees all of the destruction and finds Wade on the floor next to beer bottles.

Lavon: what the hell

Wade: Oh hey Lavon, welcome to my humble abode.

Lavon: What did you do?

Wade: I thought it was time for some re-decorating.

Lavon helps Wade off the floor.

Lavon: What happened Wade?

Wade: I'm a dick

Lavon looks sympathetically at his friend who is so visibly messed up.

Wade: she told me she felt a connection and I told her I got what I wanted

Lavon: Wade!

Wade: I know, but Lavon she's going to choose him anyways. What's the point in telling her the truth?

Lavon: What's the truth Wade?

Wade is very serious and doesn't say a word.

Lavon: Look Wade, the fact that Zoe slept with you (Wade looks up), yeah she told me this morning. Anyway, the fact she slept with you says a lot. She hasn't slept with anyone since she ended her 6 year relationship. You need to understand that you may have a couple of notches on your bedpost that don't mean anything to you, but Zoe doesn't work that way. So I don't believe you when you say she'll pick George. I honestly think that woman is very confused at the moment. As much as it hurts, I think you're not doing anyone any favours by not coming clean about how you feel.

Wade: I just don't think I could survive it if she chose him over me

Lavon: You're giving her no choice at all. I'm not guaranteeing you and Zoe will live happily ever after, but damn man, if you really do have feelings for her then you should be willing to fight for her. Step up and be a man. Because all I see right now is a coward.

Wade realizing Lavon is right decides to get up and walk over to Zoe's.

As Wade walks up to the carriage house, he sees a figure knocking on her door. It's George. Zoe opens the door and we see the 3 figures forming a shape of a triangle.

Fade out.


End file.
